The Reason
by KurayamiMitsukai
Summary: Her hand wrapped against one of the starshaped fruit. “Okay, this one looks good.” She pulled it down. “Let’s eat it together!” she smiled. SoraxKairi r


Okay, this is my first Kingdom Hearts fic, so I'm not sure if I have their personality all right. Heh-heh, sorry. Anyway, the beginning of the story takes place when they are still young and Kairi just came onto the island and Sora is just about to show Kairi the secret place. That's the first part, the second part takes place right before the game. Where Riku decides to leave the island for good. I hope you like it. It's KairixSora, even though it's not all that fluffy. I hope chya'all like it. (Chya'll is like y'all, just with my personality in it because I say it like chy'all. I know, it's so stupid. xD)

* * *

Kairi smiled as she gazed at the fruit. She picked up a star-shaped fruit on her way to her friend. It was called a Papou fruit. It looked cute; perhaps she can share it with her friend. Kairi stopped before she entered the shack towards the cove to find Sora.

"That's where I came from," murmured Kairi as she looked at the ocean. She sighed. She couldn't remember anything from before. When she woke up, she just heard a voice and saw a spiky-hair boy. "Sora," Kairi smiled. He was her first friend here on this island.

"Yeah?" a voice said. Kairi turned around and saw Sora. He was holding the wooden sword again and sported few new bruises and scrapes. He must've been play-fighting with Riku and the others again. Kairi smiled.

"Wanna go to the cove?" she asked. Sora smiled.

"Sure," he said.

"Do you want to get some bandages first?" asked Kairi. "You have a bad scratch over there." Kairi gazed at Sora's elbow. It was bleeding, but not badly. Sora smiled again.

"Nah," he said, "its okay." Kairi gazed at the wound. "It doesn't hurt."

"Really?" Kairi touched it. Sora grimaced and tried to hold down the face he made. "It _does_ hurt." Kairi said.

"Ah, it's nothing!" Sora said trying to shake it off. Kairi smiled. That's always like Sora, trying to make things easier for people. "C'mon, let's go." He took Kairi by her hand. "I want to show you something later on. It's something very special. And I'm only showing you." Kairi smiled brightly.

"Really? What is it?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see," he said. Kairi frowned.

"A _hint_ at least, why can't you tell me?" Kairi asked.

"Because, I want it to be a surprise," he laughed. Kairi laughed with him. Together, they ran towards the beach. Kairi still held the Papou fruit in her hand.

They sat on the beach and watched the wave wash in. Kairi took off her shoes and played in the waves. She laughed as the cool waves touched her legs.

"C'mon, Sora," Kairi cried. Sora dropped his wooden sword and waded into the waves. Playing in the waves, they waded deeper in. When they got a bit too deep, they retreated to the beach.

While going towards the beach, a strong wave gushed in pushing the two of them towards the beach. Sora had a firm footing and stood his ground as the waves pushed back into the ocean. Kairi, however, didn't have that strong of a footing. She was swept back with the waves. She screamed. Water poured into her mouth as she sputtered it out reaching her hand out for Sora. Her other hand had a firm grip on the Papou fruit.

Sora looked at Kairi. Her red hair was still visible. Sora ran quickly into the ocean. "KAIRI!" he cried. He heard Kairi's voice faintly calling for him. Her voice was overpowered by the sound of the waves. Sora swallowed again. "KAIRI!" The water came up to his chin. He took a deep breath and dove into the water.

Under the water, everything was given a blue hue. He saw Kairi tumbling in the water. She was holding something in her hand, but Sora didn't pay any more than a glance for that. He had to help Kairi. He swam quicker and grabbed Kairi by her arm. He tugged on her arm. He had to save her.

Sora saw Kairi's eyes under the current. She was scared, and then again, so was he. Kairi moved her other arm suddenly then stayed still. She was still conscious, though. Sora mouthed, "Almost there," for comfort. Kairi smiled, but Sora couldn't see it. The current was too strong and his eyes were stinging form the sea water.

Sora thrust Kairi up into the air and Sora headed up as well. Kairi gasped out.

"We're almost there," he said.

"Okay," Kairi murmured.

Finally, Sora came to the shore with Kairi kneeling as the waves brushed against her. Sand and ocean water coated them as they sunbathed on the beach. Sora was gasping for air and so was Kairi. She gazed at Sora.

"Thank you," Kairi murmured. "I…kind of remember a few things now. Like how I got here. Well, not really, but I remember the ocean." Kairi's voice was soft. Was she afraid? "Anyway," Kairi smiled. "Maybe we should go somewhere else."

"Sure! Oh, I know! I'll show you the secret place." Sora offered. Kairi grinned.

"Okay," she smiled. "Wait," she paused then glanced at the ocean. "Oh, no, the ocean took the Papou fruit," Kairi said glumly. Then she smiled again. "Wait, I'll go get another one."

"A what?" Sora asked. "Poopoo fruit?" Kairi laughed.

"No, silly, the Papou fruit," she said. Her hand wrapped against one of the star-shaped fruit. "Okay, this one looks good." She pulled it down. "Let's eat it together!" she smiled.

"Sure," said Sora. He sat down on the tree trunk and Kairi sat down with him.

"First, we peel it." Kairi said. The peeling was hard. The fruit was shaped in a star making it much more difficult and the peel was hard and thick. Kairi struggled with it and Sora attempted to help. As the last peel of the fruit dropped to the ground, Kairi held the now lopsided Papou fruit in her hand with triumph. "Here," she ripped half of it and gave it to Sora. "Eat."

He placed it in his mouth just as Kairi placed it in hers. They bit into it and made a face. It was sour and bitter, yet sweet at the same time. It tasted like nothing ever before. Kairi swallowed the Papou fruit with much effort and Sora continued to chew on it until all flavor was gone and swallowed.

"That was…" Sora started.

"Icky," Kairi finished flatly. It was horrible. They had to agree. They don't even know why these fruits were even growing. "It tastes bitter, but sweet."

"It's strange," Sora said.

"It looked cute, so I thought maybe we should try it." Kairi said. "I'm sorry."

"At least I didn't suffer alone," he smiled at Kairi.

"Heh-heh, I guess you're right." Kairi said. "I guess you'll never have to be alone."

"Yeah," Sora said, "because I'll have you and Riku and everybody, right?"

"Right." Kairi said. _I'll definitely be by your side,_ Kairi thought.

"Hey," he said, "let's go to the secret place."

"Okay!" Kairi leapt off and followed Sora to the secret place.

_

* * *

Flash Forward

* * *

_

Kairi, fourteen-years-old, looked at the star-shaped fruit on the tree. "The Papou fruit, it sounds familiar." Kairi said.

"Yeah," Sora said looking up at it. Riku just stood there.

"What's so familiar about it?" he asked.

"I don't know," Kairi said. "It's just that, it sounds familiar." They don't remember. "Did you hear about the legend, too?"

"Yeah," Riku said just as Sora said, "Nope." Kairi made a face and smiled. It's just like them to be completely alike, yet bipolar. That's Sora and Riku for you.

"Well, they said that if you share it with someone you really care for, then your destiny will forever be entwined." Kairi said.

"It sounds like a bunch of hocus pocus to me," Sora said.

"You don't believe it?" Kairi asked.

"Not really, I mean, what can a fruit do?" Sora said.

"You take the fun out of everything," Kairi pouted.

"But, I guess he's got a point," Riku said.

"How do you think it taste?" Sora asked.

"Really sweet and juicy," Kairi said. "It's probably the best thing you've tasted in the world! Unlike anything at all!"

"For some reason," said Sora, "I think it really is unlike anything at all."

"But do you think the legend is true?" asked Kairi. "That those people's lives would forever be entwined?" Sora and Riku looked at each other and shrugged.

"It just sounds like a fairytale," Sora said.

"But maybe it's true." RIku said.

"Oh, c'mon, not you, too?" Sora whined.

"Hey," Kairi said. "What do you mean by that?" While the two argued, Riku gazed at the Papou fruit.

"Let's leave," Riku said.

"Yeah, this whole Papou fruit thing is getting boring." Sora said.

"SORA!" Kairi shouted.

"No, I mean, leave this island." Riku said.

"But what if we get separated?" Sora asked.

"Then we'll all eat a Papou fruit, we'll never be lost." Kairi said.

"Not again…" Sora grumbled. Little did he know, he and Kairi's lives are always going to be intertwined.

* * *

I hope you guys like it. Not much fluff, but I still hope you like it. I have major writer's block with one of my stories, so I keep writing one-shots now. Sorry for any of you guys who are reading my Harry Potter fic. My brain is being an ass and won't let me update. Anyway, happy days. -- Rin-chan


End file.
